


Dreamy Land

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenapa kita tidak segera berangkat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy Land

**Author's Note:**

> Het!Jongyu

Semua orang memasangkan mereka karena keduanya adalah puncak keanehan dari spesies manusia di sekolah mereka. Berkacamata tebal, rambut dikuncir di atas seperti air mancur—baik si perempuan maupun si lelaki—saling melempar lelucon yang hanya dipahami satu sama lain, serta kegemaran terhadap roti melon yang nyaris mencapai taraf adiksi, membuat mereka dijauhi. Seperti dua makhluk berbahaya yang ditinggalkan di kerangkeng sementara semua orang lainnya terbirit-birit menjauh.

Tapi itu tidak membuat mereka berhenti meraup persediaan roti melon dari kantin, atau mengganti kacamata dengan lensa kontak yang cantik, atau bahkan mengubah gaya rambut aneh itu. Tidak, mereka tetap duduk di sudut kantin, dikelilingi bungkus roti melon dan nada ringan dari senar gitar yang dipetik, sementara dunia berputar sibuk di luar lingkaran mereka.

“Cantik sekali,” desah Lee Eunsook dengan mata terpejam, mulutnya kembali terkatup untuk mengunyah. “Aku bisa lihat pelangi di sebelah sana—oh, ada peri!”

Kim Jonghyun terkekeh sambil menyandarkan gitarnya dengan hati-hati di pinggiran meja. “Pertunjukan selesai. Kau tidak bisa mengintip ke lahan impian lagi.”

“Kau jahat sekali,” berengut Eunsook seraya membuka mata, tapi ekspresi wajahnya kembali berbinar. “Hei, tapi bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa benar-benar pergi ke lahan impian?”

“Aku yakin begitu,” jawab Jonghyun dan menaikkan lensa kacamatanya yang melorot. “Kita tidak perlu memusingkan urusan di dunia manusia dan bisa berlarian di padang rumput sampai paru-paru hampir meledak.”

“Bukankah ini pasangan maniak paling fenomenal itu?” celetuk seseorang di meja sebelah, diikuti ledakan tawa dari sejumlah anak lainnya. Kepala Eunsook sudah hampir menoleh, tapi telapak tangan Jonghyun menghalangi pipinya. Gadis itu memberi sorot penuh tanya.

“Dan kita bisa bermain bersama peri-peri kecil di bawah sinar matahari—”

“Ew, aku bersumpah anjing di dekat rumahku terlihat lebih baik dari mereka.”

“—kemudian menikmati segelas cokelat hangat di tempat tidur yang empuk—”

“Mereka apa sih? Semacam makhluk luar angkasa, ya?”

“Astaga, maafkan aku, Eunsook,” bisik Jonghyun sebelum menundukkan kepala, merasa tidak berguna memblokir perkataan jahat dari gadis di depannya. Tangannya sudah akan diturunkan dari pipi Eunsook jika yang bersangkutan tidak meremas tangannya dengan lembut. Ketika ia mendongak, Eunsook tersenyum lembut.

“Akan ada cericip burung dan cahaya matahari di pagi hari,” lanjut Eunsook setengah berbisik. “Kita bisa menanam berbagai macam bunga di pekarangan depan. Sayuran harus ada di halaman belakang agar tidak dipakai bermain anjing yang berkeliaran.”

Jonghyun balas menggenggam tangan Eunsook. Bersama gadis itu, ia merasa semua mimpi konyolnya dapat menjadi kenyataan.

~~~

“Bukankah kau pelajaran olahraga hari ini?”

“Ya, tapi seragamku hilang.”

Eunsook menyibak selimut dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang dibalut celana olahraga berukuran terlalu besar. Tanpa bicara, Jonghyun merangkak ke atas ranjang ruang kesehatan dan menggulung tubuh hingga cukup meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Eunsook tanpa menjulurkan kakinya ke udara. Kemudian Eunsook mulai menyisir rambut Jonghyun yang sedikit terlalu panjang.

“Kenapa kau bolos juga?”

“Mm, seragamku juga hilang,” jawab Eunsook, tapi nadanya begitu tenang. Jonghyun menaikkan pandangan, menyadari gadis itu mengenakan jaket _tracksuit_ yang terlihat asing. Rambutnya basah, sebagian bertengger lunglai di bahunya. Jonghyun menjangkaukan tangan pada rambut yang terasa kasar itu.

“Pelajarannya berenang?”

“Yup.”

“Mereka tidak menceburkan seragammu ke kolam, kan?”

“Hmm, aku sudah menjemurnya di atap, kok.”

Jonghyun menekuk tangannya dekat ke dada, tidak berani berkomentar lagi. Tentu saja ini melukainya. Kehilangan seragam olahraga jauh lebih baik ketimbang kehilangan seragam harian, dan Eunsook mungkin harus menggeledah gudang di dekat kolam renang untuk mendapatkan seragam tua tersebut. Membayangkannya membuat mata Jonghyun terasa panas. Ia mengangkat kacamata agar bisa menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan ujung selimut.

“Syukurlah aku tidak kehilangan kacamata. Sepertinya aku cukup beruntung.”

“Aku akan membawamu ke lahan impian, Eunsook,” kata Jonghyun seraya menengadahkan kepala. Ia meraih sebelah tangan gadis itu. “Dan kau bisa menggunakan pakaian yang lucu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita di sana.”

“Apakah di sana ada sungai yang bisa dibuat berenang?” Eunsook terkikik, tangannya yang lain menahan rambut agar tidak mengenai wajah Jonghyun selama ia semakin menundukkan kepala. Jonghyun tersenyum.

“Ya, cukup dangkal yang membuatmu tidak bakal tenggelam dan sangat jernih. Seperti berlian jika matahari menyorotinya. Banyak ikan juga.” Jonghyun berhenti sejenak. “Kau suka ikan, kan?”

“Aku mencintai ikan,” bisik Eunsook lembut. Senyumnya hanya mengingatkan Jonghyun pada cahaya matahari dan, ketika gadis itu semakin memotong jarak di antara mereka, Jonghyun berpikir mungkin seperti inilah rasa ketika keajaiban merengkuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap merasakan bibir Eunsook di atas miliknya—

Hingga mendengar bunyik ‘ _tuk_ ’ pelan. Ia membuka mata lagi, kacamata mereka saling bertabrakan sebelum bibir mereka sempat menyentuh satu sama lain.

“Astaga.” Eunsook tertawa dan mengangkat kacamatanya ke puncak kepala. Jonghyun tersenyum malu sambil menyingkirkan miliknya ke sebelah kaki Eunsook.

Tidak ada kata yang perlu dipertukarkan lagi. Mereka telah berbicara banyak sekali dalam keheningan.

~~~

Mereka melahap roti melon dengan malas-malasan, tangan yang bebas saling mengait longgar di rerumputan. Di depan mereka, dua meja yang masih basah karena baru saja dibersihkan sedang berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Seseorang telah berhasil menculik meja mereka dan mencoretinya dengan berbagai macam tinta. Tidak ada meja cadangan, kata semua orang, jadilah mereka mengguyuri meja dengan air sebelum menjemurnya. Bukannya mereka keberatan.

“Hei, Jonghyun- _ah_?”

Jonghyun membuka sebelah mata. “Hm?”

“Aku hanya berpikir betapa menyenangkan jika kita bisa pindah secepatnya,” gumam Eunsook. Gadis itu duduk memeluk lutut dengan satu tangan, membuat  Jonghyun yang menyandar pada batang pohon hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. “Bukan apa-apa sih,” lanjut si gadis sambil menekuri permukaan rompal roti melon di genggaman, “tapi kadang aku merasa semua orang berlebihan.”

“Bukankah kau yang selalu bilang, Eunsook? Kita tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain.”

“Ya, tapi—”

“Dengar,” potong Jonghyun sambil menegakkan badan, mempererat pegangan tangan mereka, “aku akan mengusahakan kita segera pergi, oke? Kau mau menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, kan?”

Eunsook menoleh dan memberikan senyum mataharinya. “Aku tidak punya orang lain selain kau. Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu.” Ia mengurai tekukan lutut menjadi bersila, kemudian menyandarkan kepala di pundak Jonghyun. “Tapi katakan bagaimana kita bisa pergi, Jonghyun. Di mana kita harus berangkat?”

“Saat aku punya banyak uang, kita bisa pergi ke pulau kecil dan membeli rumah di sana. Kita bisa mendirikan lahan impian kita sendiri.” Jonghyun menoleh untuk membenamkan kecupan di puncak kepala Eunsook. “Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang saat ini. Kita tidak akan menunggu selama yang kau bayangkan.”

“Oh, syukurlah.” Mata Eunsook perlahan terpejam. “Bisakah kau nyanyikan lagu yang bisa membuatku melihat lahan impian kita? Aku sedikit mengantuk.”

Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Eunsook dengan kedua miliknya, kemudian membuka mulut dan mulai bernyanyi. Matanya ikut menutup. Ia dapat mendengar gemericik sungai yang jernih, desir rerumputan pada padang yang luas, serta cericip burung. Cahaya matahari menjadi jauh lebih lembut, udara semakin sejuk, tanah menjadi hangat.

Itu adalah lahan impiannya. Tempat yang akan dimiliki olehnya dan Eunsook, serta semua kebahagiaan kecil mereka.

“Jonghyun?” panggil Eunsook, setelah Jonghyun selesai bernyanyi dan hanya keheningan yang mengisi. Meja yang sedang dijemur sudah lama terlupakan.

“Ya?”

“Menurutmu kenapa mereka membenci kita?”

“Karena mereka tidak diizinkan tinggal di lahan impian.”

Eunsook menegakkan kepala untuk menawarkan senyum malas padanya. “Aku beruntung menemuimu.”

“Tidak, Eunsook. Aku yang beruntung menemuimu.”

“Janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?”

“Aku _tidak bisa_ meninggalkanmu.”

~~~

Hujan turun deras sore itu. Petir yang tampak seperti akar serabut perak menyambar di sana dan sini. Geledek menggemuruh mengikuti. Dengan kondisi listrik yang payah di sekolah mereka, bukannya tidak mungkin jika sebentar lagi listrik padam. Akan membutuhkan waktu sepuluh sampai tiga puluh menit hingga menyala lagi, terutama karena satpam yang bertugas perlu mencari jalannya di antara kegelapan.

Bohlam lampu di atas mereka mulai berkedip-kedip lemah, ada derit sebentar dan keredupan yang menggelisahkan, tapi menyala terang di detik berikutnya. Itu tidak mengganggu mereka, setidaknya selama mereka bersama. Berpegangan tangan dan saling menyandar. Mensyukuri presensi satu sama lain.

Jonghyun menelusuri luka baret di sepanjang lengan Eunsook. “Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan jatuh lagi?”

“Ya, membawa nampan sambil mencari meja ternyata tidak semudah itu,” Eunsook terkekeh pelan. “Tapi bayarannya lumayan. Mungkin kita bisa pergi lebih cepat.”

“Betapa menyenangkan. Aku tidak sabar,” bisik Jonghyun, pandangannya melayang ke arah pintu gudang yang tertutup di seberangnya. Dipalang dari luar, ditahan oleh keranjang bola basket. Satu-satunya harapan mereka kini hanya petugas kebersihan yang entah datang atau tidak di hari berhujan seperti ini.

“Aku ingin punya perapian. Dan karpet bulu.”

Jonghyun mempererat pelukannya di bahu Eunsook, menyadari gadis itu berkata begitu karena mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ventilasi mungil di puncak dinding tidak tertutup. Air hujan menerobos masuk tanpa penghalang, menjatuhi bagian atas rak peralatan olahraga dan kepala mereka.

“Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian dengan German Shepherd tidur di kakiku.”

“Itu,” Jonghyun meneguk ludah, yang mendadak menjadi pekerjaan berat, “itu akan menyenangkan. Sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan hujan di luar.”

Eunsook meloloskan tawa yang sedikit gemetar. Kedua lututnya ditarik ke dekat dada, tangan bergelung di antara keduanya. “Aku akan merajut sweter dan skarf.”

“Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam.”

“Kemudian kita akan tidur dengan selimut perca. Bergelung bersama sampai badai reda.” Eunsook merapatkan puncak kepalanya ke bawah dagu Jonghyun dan mulai memejamkan mata. “J-jangan lupa tutup jendelanya, Jjong.”

“Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kedinginan di sana, Eunsook.”

“Katakan padaku di sana banyak cahaya matahari.”

“Jauh lebih baik dari yang kau sangka,” bisik Jonghyun. “Di pagi hari, cahaya matahari akan menerobos tirai kamar dan membangunkan kita. Di siang hari, kau bisa bermain-main di bawahnya. Di sore hari, kita akan melihatnya tenggelam perlahan-lahan di balik bukit. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, bulan dan bintang-bintang akan selalu menemani.”

“Manis sekali…”

“Angin akan beraroma bunga di sana. Berembus lembut dan membuat genta angin bergemerincing di siang hari.” Jonghyun menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga Eunsook. Tidak memiliki keberanian memandang Eunsook karena air mata telanjur berjatuhan tanpa suara menuruni pipinya.

“Kita akan bahagia di sana, Jonghyun?”

“Tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.”

~~~

“Jonghyun, aku berpikir…”

“Ya?”

Eunsook memberikan senyum penuh teka-teki—senyum yang tampak berbinar meski sebelah pipinya lebam. Ia sedikit mengayunkan tangannya yang berpaut dengan milik Jonghyun, tanpa petunjuk membimbing si pemuda menyusuri koridor sekolah yang dibanjiri sinar matahari pagi. Semua orang sedang berkutat di kelas masing-masing, berurusan dengan kertas ujian mereka, tapi Jonghyun dan Eunsook tidak demikian. Karena tas mereka telah dirampas di tengah jalan dan semua perlengkapan ujian mereka menggelinding ke dasar pipa pembuangan terdalam. Bersama dengan semua uang yang mati-matian mereka kumpulkan sebagai tiket menuju negeri impian.

“Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa kita tidak pergi lebih cepat.”

“Kupikir kita sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk itu?” Jonghyun bertanya. Pertemuan tidak terduga di pagi hari juga telah meninggalkan bekas luka sobek di sudut bibirnya, dan ia tidak repot-repot memikirkannya. Sebelah lensa kacamatanya retak, dan ia tidak memedulikannya. Yang bisa dipikirkannya kali ini hanyalah betapa indah Eunsook terlihat di antara siraman cahaya matahari. Betapa… malaikat.

“Menurutmu kita bisa menemukan tempat itu dalam waktu dekat?” tukas Eunsook balik, walaupun nada suaranya tetap seringan kapas. Ia menaiki anak tangga sempit ke tempat yang diketahui Jonghyun sebagai atap. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menebak kelanjutannya, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum.

“Sejujurnya, tidak.”

“Karena dunia manusia selalu memunggungi kita seperti itu,” sambung Eunsook. Ia berada dua anak tangga lebih dulu dari Jonghyun, pinggiran roknya berayun lembut seiring langkah setengah melompat yang diambilnya. Jonghyun tidak pernah melihat Eunsook sebahagia ini.

“Karena kita memang tidak cocok di dunia manusia,” lanjut Jonghyun. Senyum di ujung bibirnya semakin lebar.

“Karena seharusnya sejak awal kita tidak ada di sini,” simpul Eunsook, langkah berhenti di anak tangga teratas. Sebentar saja, ia membalikkan badan untuk memandang Jonghyun yang masih melangkah menyusulnya. Senyumnya tampak seperti matahari, matanya berkilauan layaknya riak sungai paling jernih. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai terkena sorotan matahari dari pintu atap yang terbuka, membentuk _halo_ di sekitar kepalanya.

Senyum Jonghyun melembut. Ia tiba di sebelah Eunsook dan mempertemukan tangan kedua gadis itu dengan miliknya. “Kita akan menemukan lahan impian kita sendiri. Tempat yang kita impikan sejak lama.”

“Kita bisa menjadi siapa pun yang kita inginkan,” Eunsook menyetujui sambil menggenggam tangan Jonghyun lebih erat. Lantas, ia melepaskan salah satunya agar mereka bisa melewati ambang pintu itu menuju lahan yang dibanjiri matahari. Angin berembus semilir menerbangkan rambut Eunsook ke belakang.

Atap sungguh lengang, kecuali untuk tumpukan unit-unit kipas pendingin ruangan di satu sisi. Pagar pembatas setinggi dada manusia dewasa mengelilingi keseluruhan area, berdiri di atas bentukan beton yang cukup tinggi. Tapi tidak sulit memanjat beton tersebut dan akhirnya menyandar pada pagar.

“Kita bisa berlarian di padang rumput beraroma musim semi,” kata Jonghyun.

“Kita bisa bermain bersama ikan di antara aliran sungai yang dangkal,” kata Eunsook.

Jonghyun melangkahi pagar dan berdiri di sisi luar. Menggunakan satu tangan untuk membantu Eunsook melakukan hal yang sama.

“Kita bisa bernyanyi bersama bintang,” kata Jonghyun setelah duduk dengan kaki menjuntai ke udara bebas. Eunsook menyusul kemudian, menahan rambut agar tidak terburai menghalangi pandangannya. Lapangan berada lima lantai di bawah mereka.

“Menari bersama hujan,” kata Eunsook.

“Bangun bersama cericip burung.”

“Tidur bersama buaian angin.”

Jonghyun menoleh dan tersenyum. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk membelai sisi wajah Eunsook dengan lembut.

“Bersamamu selamanya?”

Eunsook menggenggam tangan Jonghyun dan menurunkannya ke antara tubuh mereka.

“Bersamamu selamanya.”

Mereka melepaskan semua hal kecuali pegangan tangan. Tetap tersambung kendati dideru angin kencang. Tetap menyatu meski diremukkan lantai beton.

Tetap bersama apa pun yang terjadi. Karena mereka telah pergi ke lahan impian.


End file.
